


Roadhog Rides Again

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Junkrat is a child wrapped in a man's singed body, M/M, Road Trips, Salt and Pepper Diner Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles about Junkrat and Roadhog going  on a road trip across America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I like to make road trip fics based on [this series of prompts.](http://ello-meno-p.tumblr.com/post/130299906084/shittyaus-your-otp-finding-each-other-annoyingly)

“Hog, gimme a dollar,” Junkrat demanded. 

Roadhog looked up from his burger and raised a brow at the eagerly shifting Junkrat across the table.  He was staring directly at the jukebox across the room.

Roadhog groaned and shook his head. 

Junkrat wiggled his prosthetic fingers in Roadhog’s face.

“No,” he told Junkrat.

Junkrat’s fingers kept wiggling at the edge of his vision.  "Hoggie woggie,“ Junkrat singsonged.

“Fuck off,” Roadhog told him, not looking up from his food.

Junkrat ducked his head under Roadhog’s and turned over to _lay on the table_  and pout up at him like a _five year old_.

“Please?”

Roadhog considered holding Junkrat down and shoving the rest of both of their meals in his mouth at once until he choked, but that waouldn’t be very bodyguard of him.

“ _One_  dollar,” Roadhog told him.

Junkrat grinned and hopped off the table excitedly as Hog dug out a crumpled up dollar from his pocket and tossed it at Junkrat.

As the first strains of instruments began to play, Roadhog sighed and pushed his food around on his plate.  Junkrat’s choice in music was tasteless.  He had a century of songs to choose from and he always picked the _same exact one_  over and over again.

Junkrat plopped back down across from him and bobbed his head to the music, looking like a singed chicken.  Roadhog let himself think that the little shit was cute for a moment before glass shattered through the tinny speakers and then moments later, a long-dead artist asked, “what’s new, Pussycat?” and Roadhog pushed his plate away, appetite lost.

He should have just killed Junkrat instead.


	2. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat is reckless and Roadhog doesn't want to peel him off of the asphalt.

Junkrat liked to talk even when they were going 120 kilos an hour down the highway.  He’d swallowed all manner of bugs in the past two weeks that they’d been driving across America, but that hadn’t deterred him at all.

Roadhog tried to tell him once that he couldn’t hear him anyway, but that only lead to Junkrat very awkwardly and very _dangerously_  beginning to balance himself on the top of the sidecar every time there was something he wanted to say.  Which was often.

Roadhog let it slide while they were riding across the smooth roads of Tennessee, but as soon as they got into Arkansas, the roads got rough.  Half an hour into Arkansas, Junkrat rose up to comment on _something_ , but Roadhog wasn’t going to have him bounce out of the sidecar and die–he still owed him money.  So, he turned to yell at him.

And they ended up snout to mouth.  

Roadhog growled and jerked at the brake.

Junkrat reeled back, his eyes wide and his arms pinwheeling for balance.  He was about to fall when Roadhog let go of the right handlebar to grab his scrawny neck and drag him back into the sidecar.  His hand slipped from Junkrat’s neck to his harness strap and he held him there while they slowed to a stop on the shoulder.

Junkrat tugged against Roadhog’s grip on him.  He looked pale and a bit like he was going to be sick.

Roadhog shifted to grab him by the other side of his harness and, twisting to drag him around, he sat the young man behind him on the back of the bike.

_If you have something to say, you can just lean up now._

“If I can’t shut y'up, at least don’t be a drongo,” Roadhog told him as he let go. 

Junkrat was silent until Roadhog started the bike back up, then he wrapped his fingers around the straps of Roadhog’s harness to anchor him.  "Thanks.“

They rode like that through to Oklahoma, Junkrat eerily silent for the five hour drive.


	3. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat thinks Roadhog is "bonza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonza is short for bonzer which is like handsome or pretty.

Roadhog shaved once every week.

Junkrat watched from the bed, the only time he ever saw Roadhog without the mask was when he was shaving or eating, and it was probably rude to stare while Roadhog shoved food into his mouth.

His attention was firmly focused on the mirror when he shaved, though, so Junkrat figured he could get away with it.

The silver coat of stubble came away from the strong jaw and the mass of scars that criss-crossed and cratered Roadhog’s face.  Junkrat continued to stare at the twisted nose, broken one too many times, and the the scars underneath. He nicked one of the scars and grunted, but didn’t notice that it was bleeding until a few seconds passed and there was a line of red going down his neck.  Roadhog sighed and reached for the tissues.

Junkrat didn’t even register standing, but there he was, standing next to his hulking bodyguard with a tissue pressed to the cut. 

Roadhog raised a silver brow at him and fixed his brown eyes on Junkrat.  Not the weird swampy brown color he was used to seeing on people, or the almost black kind, but Raodhog had _brown_ eyes– woody, deep, soft, like the rich kind of brown you saw in the lacquered wood of places that could pull off the rustic look– and his face–

"Bonza…” Junkrat said without thinking.

“What?” It was sharp and Junkrat cringed from it, realizing what had happened.

“Eh?  Oh… nothin’!  nothin’…” Junkrat awkwardly handed the tissue over and retreated back to the bed, where he couldn’t say or do anything stupid.

Roadhog turned back to the mirror and dabbed at his cut.  Junkrat glanced over and was surprised to see that Roadhog’s face was red.  Roadhog was beet red from the tips of his ears down to his chest.  He’d heard him.

Junkrat wanted to explode.

He finished up shaving and wiped his face before reaching for his mask.

Junkrat looked down at his lap, because now he wouldn’t be able to look at Hog for another week, he’d never be sure if his bodyguard would be staring at him, thinking of how _stupid_  he’d sounded.

Roadhog came to the bed and the buckles of his mask clicked on the bedside table as he set it down before drawing back the covers. 

Junkrat hopped up to go crash on the couch, but Roadhog grabbed his arm and tugged him back down onto the bed.

“Just sleep here, boss,” he told Junkrat as he got into the bed.  His voice was unmuffled, rich and rough through a throat that probably had the consistency of radiated sandpaper.

Junkrat grinned when he saw that his bodyguard’s face was still flushed totally red.


	4. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat likes to cuddle. Roadhog does not mind.

Junkrat was constantly invading Roadhog’s personal space, he leaned in and talked close and needled and whined about all kinds of shit and he never had a moment to himself it seemed.

But he didnt touch.

Junkrat was careful to hold onto his armor straps when they were on the bike.  He hovered a few inches away from Roadhog’s back, and even if he was a constant nuisance in Roadhog’s ass.  He never really touched him.

Until Roadhog had invited him to share the bed.

Roadhog had expected maybe a few kicks in the thick of the night.  An elbow in the side and then settling down or him accidentally rolling over and crushing Junkrat.

He’d never expected cuddling.

There was plenty of room between Roadhog’s arm and the edge of the bed, but Junkrat was halfway on top of him with his right thigh hooked between Hog’s legs.

His left arm was curled around Roadhog’s right arm, which was wedged between them, and his prosthetic hand clung to Hog’s left shoulder.

Well.

It wasn’t expected but it was nice.

Roadhog shifted his right arm underneath Junkrat, and the young man moved his left arm from holding onto Hog’s arm to curling up between his chest and Roadhog’s side with a small frown.

Hog moved a little more to get Junkrat’s head more comfortably on his shoulder before he closed his eyes again and sighed.

He almost felt at peace.

The next morning, when they were loaded up and ready to head out, Junkrat climbed up on the back of the bike and wrapped his fingers around the straps of Roadhog’s harness.

Roadhog reached back and took his wrists, dragging his gripping little hands away from the harness.  Junkrat struggled a little, apologizing for something he didn’t even know he’d done, or some trouble he’d kicked up but Roadhog hadn’t seen.  He fell silent when Roadhog wrapped his arms around his massive middle, then returned his hands to the handlebars to kick on the bike.

Junkrat was quiet and still until they got a few miles down the road.  Then, he shifted his hands.  Roadhog thought he was going to pull away and go back to his harness, but Junkrat’s hands stopped on his sides and rested there, comfortably firm and keeping Junkrat from jolting off the back of the bike.

The roads evened out once they hit New Mexico, but Junkrat didn’t move back to the side car unless it was to sleep.


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog enjoys the sunrise until Junkrat wakes up.

Roadhog hadn’t enjoyed a sunrise in years, but the flatness of Nevada’s deserts brought him to a nostalgic place he rarely let himself go.

The colors in the sky, the vibrance of the wash of sunlight over the sand.  He stood, mask and weapons off, and the coolness of the desert night brought out goosebumps on his shoulders and arms.

For a moment, he was Mako Rutledge, enjoying his home again.

Arms snaked around his torso, fingers lacing just above the impressive jut of his gut, and Roadhog opened his eyes with a small smile.

“You put on pants before coming out of the tent, boss?” he asked, reaching around to slap Junkrat’s bare ass and shaking his head when Junkrat just cackled in response.

“C'mon, this is a public park,” he told Junkrat, turning in his arms and picking his charge back up to carry him into the tent.  

Junkrat shifted his arms up to wrap around Roadhog’s neck and leaned up for an enthusiastic kiss when Hog stooped to get them back into their little shelter.  It was just big enough for Roadhog to stretch out under with Junkrat glued to his side.

Hog set Junkrat back down on the sleeping bag and slowly pulled back away from the kiss, drawing a pathetic sound from Junkrat.

“Pants first, then love,” Roadhog told him.

Junkrat wrinkled his nose and laughed.  "Ew,“ he said, grabbing his pants anyway.

Junkrat had had the complete opposite opinion of the word  the previous night, panting it between curses, giggles and moans, but Roadhog didn’t say anything.

Once Junkrat was clothed, Roadhog gathered him into his lap and kissed him deeply.

They had a few more days left of their road trip before they hit the west coast.  They could afford to stretch their time a little.


End file.
